Escondidas
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Debería ser un delito que dijeras mi nombre de esa manera. Debería... —suspiró— Me vas a volver loco, Hermione.
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: no mucho. ¿OoC?... OoC. Definitivamente.

No tiene mayor lógica, pero ese es el tema. No quería escribir algo que me hiciera pensar mucho. Sólo salió, y como _sólo lo escribí y ya_ , es lo mejor que pude hacer para que mi mente descansara de la craneación (?) que requieren las matemáticas.

Un título tan novedoso como todo, tal para cual con el relato, diría. Pf, son las once de la noche (o estoy viendo mal ya), no hago mi mejor esfuerzo con los títulos a esta hora.

* * *

Escondidas

* * *

.

.

Apegó su cuerpo a la fría pared con la esperanza de camuflarse aunque fuese regularmente entre la sombra. Sentía el ambiente pesar cada vez más, por la expectación y el suspenso que provocaba en ella el silencio cómplice.

Deslizó su mano por la piedra y dio un paso más para asomarse por la esquina. Sintiéndose observada con insistencia, con una perversa insistencia.

De pronto unos lentos pasos comenzaron a resonar. No supo en dónde situarlos o descifrar por desde qué lado venía el cazador. Y es que la suela del zapato contra el suelo se expandía por el espacio de una manera tan específica, que sentía incluso su mente confundida, desconocedora de en dónde mirar.

Entonces las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes. Hasta que no supo si era una ilusión por el gran silencio a parte de eso. Que sus latidos retumbaban con persistencia en sus oídos y por todo su cuerpo.

E inesperadamente, los pasos se detuvieron. Dejaron de hacer eco y comenzó a escuchar sólo el latir de su corazón, hasta que el nivel empezó a moderar y ya no sentía que su corazón amenazaba con salirse.

—Serás mi cena...

Unas manos la cogieron de la cintura y la hicieron chocar contra un pecho instantes después de que diera un salto por el susto. Fue a darse la vuelta pero el espasmo por culpa de las cosquillas la atacó, al menos sólo hasta que ella jadeó y él rió cerca de su oído.

Avecinando el griterío que recibiría, sus cejas se juntaron un poco.

—Muy gracioso, ¿es que quieres matarme? Algo me dice que no pero que aparezcas provocándome un infarto me indica todo lo contrario.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado? —le restó importancia a sus palabras.

—¡Theo!

—Oh cariño, a todos nos gusta como gritas mi nombre. Aunque ya sabes que lo preferiría en una situación un poco más interesante pero...

Ella rodó los ojos, todavía de espaldas a él.

—Pues usted no habla poquito... señor.

—... Qué le vamos a hacer... —murmuró después de un rato de silencio— Al menos diré cosas más interesantes, ¿no?

La chica rió por lo bajo, siendo suficiente para dejar _aparentemente_ pasmado a Theodore.

—Que mala, Hermione —sonrió cuando tuvo la solución—, creo que te mereces un castigo.

A penas le dijo aquello al oído ella borró su sonrisa para luego pasar a removerse dando risotadas, causadas por el malvado Theo que se aprovechaba de estarla tomando por la cintura para provocarle malintencionadas cosquillas.

—¡Theo, Theo! —lo llamó entre risas, con sus manos en las muñecas del chico, intentando alejar sus manos de sus puntos débiles— ¡Basta!

Una vez las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a fallar Theodore se detuvo, mas en ese mismo momento la empujó sin agresividad contra el muro. Ella dejó de reír y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, incluso cuando él le cogió las manos para llevarlas a sus hombros no dejó de hacerlo.

Hermione no supo definir cuánta era la distancia que los separaba, no podía pensar en algo así en ese momento ni siquiera como medio de distracción.

—Debería ser un delito que dijeras mi nombre de esa manera. Debería... —suspiró— Me vas a volver loco, Hermione —murmuró nuevamente, sin pensar ni por un segundo en romper el contacto visual.

Personalmente a ella le encantaba cuando decía su nombre de esa forma. Le daban escalofríos y egoístamente no le importaría volverlo loco, sólo con tal de que no se detuviera.

Y rogó que la besara. Porque claro que no le importaría besarlo, pero Theodore bajando los párpados lentamente al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella, era una imagen digna de ver. Sobre todo si tenía el cabello castaño tan revuelto como en ese minuto y este le tapara parte de la frente hasta las cejas.

Juró, que si no lo hacía pronto, sería ella quién lo hiciera y no prometía que la caída del _pobre_ Theo fuera la mejor que tuviera.

Por suerte o le leyó el pensamiento, tuvo una mala sensación o decidió dejar de torturarla, y la besó de tal forma que parecía querer arrancarle la boca.

Aún así, ella no podía quejarse. No se quejaría por nada del mundo, demonios. Estaría realmente muymuy mal de la cabeza si lo hacía, o al menos debería comenzar a considerar juntarse más con el espíritu del tridente y vestimenta rojiza.

Lo que diera mejor efecto estaría bien con tal de aprovechar al máximo el momento —y a Theo.


End file.
